


Surprise Visit

by december_dream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, gender neutral reader, happy birthday bokuto, karasuno - mentioned - Freeform, none of the adults in this should be in charge of anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/december_dream/pseuds/december_dream
Summary: No one should have to get up this early - but you have a train to catch, and maybe(just maybe) it's a little more bearable when it's to see your boyfriend.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> It's my favourite boy's birthday and I wanted to write something for him! I usually upload every third Tuesday, but I wanted to do this specifically on Bo's birthday so-  
> It's also a little different from my usual writing stile, but I like how it turned out :)

You really had no clue how you got your parents to agree to this - it had been weeks of kissing ass, doing work around the house, and studying your ass off for any upcoming tests; anything to make them more inclined to agree with what was undoubtedly an outlandish request. But whatever you had done it had worked, because after the question had been popped as casually as possible and your plans had been laid out to them, they had said yes. To be quite honest, you thought you were dreaming, but when you pinched your upper arm and felt the sting that came with it you were more than giddy because your work had paid off - you couldn’t wait to tell Akaashi that you’d be able to come to visit on the 20th.

There was one thing you hadn’t taken into account when planning this surprise trip to see Bokuto on his birthday - your hatred of getting up in the morning.

So here you sat as the train whizzed past the newly sunkissed scenery at quarter past six in the morning. Did you have to wake up this early? No, but you wanted to be there when he got up and Akaashi had told you that Sunday was the only day Bokuto even considered sleeping past eight.

You glanced down at your phone, eyes almost falling shut as you did so. Your friends at Karasuno were either still asleep or getting ready for their morning volleyball practise, Kuroo probably had practise too. You let out a tired groan - there was no way you’d be able to entertain yourself for the remaining two hours of the train ride. ‘ _ Should’ve gotten something before I left’ _ you think, going through your contacts yet again to see if there was even a possibility of anyone being available.

You did this twice more, still coming up empty. You sighed, closing the contact application on your phone and staring at your wallpaper. A tired smile spread across your face as you looked at the photo of you and Bokuto - it had been taken the first time you’d met. The Karasuno team had pleaded with you to come with them to Tokyo on a day trip to visit some friends and you’d agreed, more than eager to see the capital for the first time. 

You still remembered what thought ran through your mind the first time you saw him.

_ ‘Holy shit, he’s beautiful,’ _ \- cheesy, straight out of a romcom, but undoubtedly true.

Bokuto had taken a liking to you almost instantly(though he does tend to do that with almost everyone). He never left your side once, dragging you with him when something caught his eye, and following you like a puppy when something caught yours; whether he heard Kuroo and the other chuckling at him or not, you had no clue. 

Hinata had commented on a photo booth on the street, causing Bokuto to perk up. While the others calmly walked towards it, Bokuto had all but picked you up and ran inside after you had asked him if he wanted to get a photo. You vaguely heard Akaashi scolding the Fukurodani captain as the curtain slid shut, the latter practically vibrating with excitement beside you; you found it endearing (and maybe a little cute) that he got so excited over the smallest things. You’d been so caught up in your head that you let out a surprised squeak when he threw his arm around you and pulled you in close - there was now definitive photo evidence of your blush as the shutter clicked and a countdown appeared to tell you how much time there was until the next photo.

It was the third photo that you had set to your wallpaper- Bokuto was squishing your cheeks between his hands, causing your lips to pucker as he puckered his own and squeezed his eyes shut. 

You glanced at the time - a whole of fifteen minutes had passed. You still had an hour and forty-five minutes to waste and you desperately wanted to fall asleep. Even if you were comfortable with it (which you weren’t) there weren’t any other passengers in your carriage that you could ask to wake you at your destination. Letting out a rather loud, frustrated groan you dig the heels of your palms into your eyes. You glare out the window, eyes too tired to focus on anything.

_ “Why the hell did I do this? Why’d I get up so early--”  _ you shook your head out before you could finish the thought; of course this was a good idea - you were going to see your boyfriend on his birthday and make his day absolutely amazing. You could only imagine the grin that you hoped would spread across his face when you arrived, the one that broke out across his face when he  _ knew  _ he was going to see you was large enough as is. You thought back to when he'd come to visit you in Miyagi once - he and Akaashi had a few days break from volleyball and he'd texted you the moment he found out to tell you that he'd be coming to visit - leaving no room for you to argue, not that you would. 

The days leading up to his visit was filled with comments from your friends stating how you looked happier than ever and that your smile never ceased. The night before he arrived was a sleepless one, excitement too much to bear. The morning wasn't much better, your excitement having grown tenfold overnight (you even held your face to your pillow and kicked your legs around before getting up - not that you'd tell Bo that, it'd stroke his poor ego far too much). 

Bokuto saw you before you saw him - all you managed to see was a blur of frosted tips running at you and crushing you into a hug as he nearly knocked you over. The entire day had been you showing him around Miyagi, his hand never leaving yours (that seems to be a theme of his). You were sure Akaashi and the rest of Fukurodani had to deal with an epic emo-mode when he got back - more than sure of it actually, as the entire volleyball team AND Kurroo had complained about how he was sulking for a week after his visit. 

It made you smile - if he was even half as happy today as he was then, it would be enough for you.

You peaked at the time again - closing in on seven in the morning. Only an hour and fifteen minutes left to your train ride. Almost on cue, your phone vibrated in your palm, Akaashi's name was displayed indicating he had texted you. 

** Akaashi:  ** We have a problem. 

Your stomach dropped. What the hell kind of problem could've arisen at seven in the morning?! Akaashi had said he'd have Bokuto sleepover at his place to ensure nothing went wrong, so what the hell happened? Another text from Akaashi came in as you stared at your lock screen. 

** Akaashi:  ** Bokuto just woke up and he's insisting on his morning run. 

It was part of Bokuto's routine - wake up, go for a run (one that would almost, no definitely leave you out of breath if you went with him), and after that, he'd text you good morning - he did this every morning without fail, usually, it warmed your heart. 

** You:  ** how long is he going to be out?

** Akaashi:  ** Tough to say, he's usually out for an hour.

** Akaashi:  ** but maybe I can get Komi to make him stay out longer.

You typed a quick reply, praying that the libero could get your boyfriend to stay out on his morning run (If he was smart, he'd challenge Bokuto to see who could go the longest). 

You were still groggy, but you were starting to wake up. Now you just had the remainder of the ride to stay awake. 

You had sixty more minutes. 

You were so getting some caffeine the moment you got off this stupid train.

* * *

Your earbuds were sure to be near blown out after that train ride - your last resort to pass the time was to blast music until the train stopped at the station. After a bit of wandering and nearly getting lost twice, you managed to find Akaashi in the designated meeting spot. You gave him a quick hug upon saying ‘hello’ before he led you out of the station and hailed a cab.

“We owe Komi big time,” he said as the cab began driving towards Akaashi’s place, “he was looking forward to his day off from training.” You chuckled, a yawn escaping as you did so.

“I’ll never get how you guys get up so early,” you rubbed your eyes for the nth time this morning, “I even went to bed early last night.”

Akaashi chuckled himself, surprising you, “you get used to it after a while.”

Akaashi’s house was, in fact, quite a ways away from the station, but with the lack of morning traffic, the drive went by quite quickly. Nerves that had been asleep suddenly came to life upon drinking a caffeinated beverage Fukurodani vice-captain had offered you. Any confidence you had that your boyfriend would be happy to see you vanished in an instant, replaced with anxiety. 

“He’s going to be thrilled,” Akaashi says from the other side of the kitchen, causing you to look in his direction, but his eyes didn’t meet yours.

“Akaashi!” A whine sounds at the same time the front door opens, “Komi ditched me,” heavy footsteps pause every so often, “hey, ‘Kaashi, where are you? Don’t tell me you ditched me too.” Finally, the footsteps enter the kitchen. Your boyfriend is sweaty and gross but you want to hug him more than anything right now. He doesn’t notice you, still whining to his friend and walking towards the fridge to get a drink.

“I told him he could go home,” Akaashi said nonchalantly, “you had someone here waiting for you.” He motioned his head in your direction, a shy smile creeping onto your features as Bokuto’s eyes came to rest on you.

He blinked slowly as if trying to decipher if you’re really there. He starts laughing, a slow, dopey, laugh that’s pace builds along with his smile until it’s giddy laughter and a full-blown grin taking up the majority of his face. Bokuto moves at the same time as Akaashi, the former moving towards you and the latter leaving the room.

You’ve barely stood up before you’re enveloped in a bone-crushing hug, one that most would deem too tight, but you think it’s just right, especially when you wrap your arms around him. He pulls back and you almost want to complain, but he’s cupped your face and is kissing every square inch of it, small pecks until he’s confident that no space has been left untouched, then more for good measure. You’re sure your face is warm from embarrassment, but you can’t find it in yourself to care when he finally presses a longer kiss to your lips, one that's full of giggles. The rooms still full of giggles when he pulls away, his hold on you slightly looser than before.

“What are you doing here?” He says, smile so big you’re sure his cheeks are hurting.

“I convinced my parents to let me visit you,” you reply, “I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.”

His face falters, and he’s once again blinking slowly, his eyes darting around as if he’s trying to remember something - you can’t help that your face falters as well.

“Is it…” he trails off, unusually quiet, “is it really the twentieth?” He sounds surprised by his own words.

You can't help the laugh that passes your lips - or the multitude of ones that follow. Soon enough you’re both laughing, you leaning into him for support because you're sure you'd fall to the ground if he wasn’t there.

But he is there, and you’re sure he’ll be holding you and by your side until you have to leave tonight.


End file.
